Ultrawoman Beth
is the female member of the alien trio of Ultras sent by the Space Garrison to fight against the Sorkin monsters. She merged her life-force with Beth O'Brian after accidentally forcing the human to crash land during a jet stunt show. After realizing who they are, the trio agreed to become the Ultra Force of Earth and swore to protect Earth from the arriving Sorkin monsters. She reappeared with the rest of the Ultras from the Ultra Force in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie to fight against the evil Ultraman Belial. She is the fourth female Ultra-being to fight on Earth, but the first to be an Ultra Warrior, because of this she is also referred to as just in Japan. History Ultraman: The Adventure Begins The first of the Ultra Force to appear in their true form, Beth appeared to fight Green Shocks after the plant pulled her jet into its bubbling acidic-like fluid. Quickly lashing out with its tentacles, Beth was forced to contend with the many limbs that could regenerate. When Chuck had the idea of using salt water to vanquish it, Beth managed to carry the beast out to sea. Before it fully died, it managed to wrap a piece of itself around a rock on the shoreline. Once the original creature vanished beneath the waves, its spawn rose on the shore! Before it could escape, Beth rose from the water and unleashed her Ultra Spout. As the second Green Shocks crawled away, it began to melt once the water touched it. With the first Zorkin beast vanquished, Ultrawoman Beth would return in the final fight against King Myra. Like Chuck and Scott, however, she would be overpowered by the creature’s brute force and violence. Being given her first defeat, the three lay near death until the mother ship arrived to recharge them. It also aided in the battle and managed to wound the fiend. Once it teleported to the Statue of Liberty, the three followed it. It again tried to escape, but Beth again used the power of the Ultra Spout, making it stop. This allowed Chuck to encase the creature in an energy bubble. It quickly lashed out with its tentacles, but the three only used them as ropes to drag the monster along for the ride. Within minutes they arrived at the sun. The trio dumped the beast in the sun, destroying it. More creatures, however, could rise up at any given time, and the three heroes were granted their wish to remain on Earth. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultrawoman Beth appears in this movie to fight against Ultraman Belial. She was defeated by Ultraman Belial when Ultraman Powered shot his beam and Ultraman Belial quickly grabbed her and used her as a shield knocking her out. She was frozen with the rest of the Ultras when Belial removes the Plasma Spark. She was freed later by Ultraman Zero and appeared later listening to Ultraman King's speech. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Ultrawoman Beth appears in this movie in a minimal role. When the Ultra Brothers are unable to go but Zero wanted to go and she and other Ultras give light to Zero to form a travel sphere. Ultraman Ginga Prior to the ''Ultraman Ginga'' TV series, Ultrawoman Beth participated in the Dark Spark War but this time she fought not only alongside with the Ultra Force but, with the other Ultras that came from other universe and their allies against the Evil side. While in their midst battle an unknown evil turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls just as the war ended, an unknown warrior appeared and faced him but like others he was also turned into Spark Dolls but he was kept within his Spark Device and fell alongside other Spark Dolls, to Earth. The location of her Spark Doll is unknown. It is also presumed that after Lugiel's defeat she returned home like everyone else. Profile Stats *'Height': 76 m *'Weight': 54,000 t *'Age': 10,000 years old *'Home World': Planet Altara in Nebula M78 *'Flight Speed': Mach 23 *'Human Host': Beth'O Brien Transformation Unlike most Ultras, Beth transformed by will alone. At first, she had to be in mortal danger but afterwards she could transform at will as signified by the light in her eyes. BethRise.gif Abilities *'Flight': Like all Ultras, Beth can fly. *'Travel Sphere': The Ultra Force crossed the void of space and came to Earth in Travel Spheres that take the form of balls of light. Beth Flight.gif|Flight Techniques Special * : The classic cross style energy beam shared by the Ultras. * : Ultrawoman stands on the surface of a body of water, and absorbs the surrounding water, and then ejects it in a similar fashion as Ultraman's Slash Ray. Used to kill Green Shocks. Beth Granium Ray.jpg|Granium Ray BethUltraSpout.gif|Ultra Spout Physical * : An attack performed by emitting stored energy through the hands to slice through something. Used to cut the tentacles of Green Shocks. * : A superhuman strength technique used to fling away enemies, which are many times heavier than Ultrawoman. Beth_throw_stocks.png|Ultra Power Combination *'Ultra-Synchronous Beam': The three Ultra Force members fire their Granium Rays and combine the power into one stream of energy. Gallery ultrawomanbeth-usa.jpg Beth v Greenstocks.png Beth II.png Beth_fight.png Beth_vine.png File:Beth_vines.png ultrawomanbeth-usa I.jpg ultrawoman beth-usa I.jpg Beth_take_away.png Spout_charge.gif Ultra_Spout_raise.gif ultrawoman beth-usa II.jpg ultrawoman beth-usa.jpg Beth space.png Beth_stance.png Ultrawoman New King Jubilee.png|New King's Jubilee imagexhxh.jpg|Ultraman Belial using Beth as a shield Ultrawoman☆Beth_imode.png Ultrawoman.png ☆Beth.png ☆Beth USA☆.png B3th.png Beth Figure.jpeg|A figure of Beth in the Ultra Hero Series. 18320651 1643691562325366 2329831807531390321 o.jpg UltrawomanBeth.JPG logo_beth.png Trivia *Ultrawoman Beth is the third Ultrawoman to protect Earth. *Beth is the first female Ultra Warrior to have a transformation sequence (with the exception of Yullian, who isn't an Ultra Warrior). *Of the members of the Ultra Force, Beth is not only the only female but she is also the youngest, shortest, and lightest of the trio. *All three of the Ultra Force were designed by Keita Amemiya, creator of the series Garo, who combined elements of previous Showa era Ultras. Beth is based on Mother of Ultra and Ultraman Taro. *She is the only Ultra-being to wear a necklace. id:Ultrawoman Beth ms:Ultrawoman Beth Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Heroines Category:The Ultra Force Category:Female Ultras Category:Ultras from Other Category:Showa Ultras Category:Ultraman: The Adventure Begins